Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medium volume self-contained oil contaminated water oil separator and dewatering filter incorporating redundant floating weir oil skimmer.
Description of Related Art
Commercial and industrial activities often produce wastewater streams with oil entrapped or entrained within the water. Disposal of oil fouled or oily water is expensive and may require environmental mitigation or hazardous waste disposal. Current technology to remove oil from water is expensive, cumbersome, requires excessive power, and has extremely large footprint. By integration and utilization of new and enhanced oil recovery technologies, this invention reduces initial startup costs and maintenance costs, as well as being extremely power efficient and operating in a small, compact, and portable unit.